Haphasteus
Haphasteus (pronounced huh-FAST-us) is a legendary dragon boss found in BlackNether after defeating the Corrupted Ghast once. He is one of the only bosses that does not speak the selected language (He talks in Scourgis) in the cutscenes, however there will be a translation at the bottom of the screen showing what he is saying. He is the first ScourgeGang member that appears, a band of highly dangerous bosses. Some conspiracy theorists think that Haphasteus originally came from an Oblivion Timeline, but had his whole timeline swapped out with his normal one in order to bring him into existence by an infamous gang of Oblivion Creepers. Tactics When The Player returns to BlackNether with another Eye of Ghast, a cutscene will play. (Cutscene Lines) *The player looks around anxiously* The Player: Well, I guess I gotta fight this thing again. *throws the Eye of Ghast in the air* *nothing happens* The Player: What the heck? Odd Voice: Juno ye ta dofis.'' (You have come, I see.)'' The Player: What? *Haphasteus steps out of the gloom* Haphasteus: Dofis juno ye ta uwa Covano Gastonis, kea leono ida ifis! (I see you have come for Corrupted Ghast, and I will give you him!) The Player: *scratches head* I have no idea what you are saying. *Haphasteus slaps his forehead with his paw* Haphasteus: Hadeq tia yuo, vub Zekal! Juno ye padofic kappas, ifis re tadkoda...'' (Why do you not understand, young Human! You have been educated, him who defeats others...)'' *The Player tries to speak, but Haphasteus interrupts him/her* Haphasteus: *growling* Kea leono juno Covano Gastonis idakoas, ka ja vub Zekal, ka ja juno rhaka, ES TAQUONARKA! (I will give you Corrupted Ghast, foolish young Human, foolish you are, '''AND DESTROY YOU'!)'' *Haphasteus roars angrily and charges* (end of cutscene) Haphasteus is very powerful, and the Player should keep in mind that this is no normal fight with Herobrine. He can move at a hundred times faster than the Player, and one hit from his lunge would instantly kill a player with undamaged Iron Armour! He screams "Yada jo ha ka!" when hurt. He has no weakness, however he takes slightly more damage from a VenomBlade (a full heart of difference), and it is reccomended that the Player wears Diamond Armour with a VenomBlade enchanted with Sharpness and Knockback at least in V. The only way to get Knockback V is to completely surround an Enchantment Table with bookshelves. It is advised to also have an Ender Ring and Scourge's Bone Collar to deal the most damage possible. Even an unenchanted VenomBlade with these items will deal a maximum of 15 <3, however Haphasteus cannot be inflicted with Scourge, nor can he take damage from fire or lava, so swords with Fire Aspect will be useless. Looting also does not affect his drops. When killed, Haphasteus drops a variety of items. He will leave about 10,000 XP, 1-10 Magma Spears + Fangs, several Scourge's Bone Collars, 0-3 Fire Resistance potions, 1-4 Gold Braces, and the highly fabled Pearl of Eternal Nether. Category:Bosses Category:ScourgeGang Members Category:BlackNether Mobs Category:BlackDown Mobs Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Red Category:Beings Involved in RoM